


Moonlit Cigarette

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Editor Merlin, Friendship/Love, M/M, Photographer James, Writer Percival
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Percival的鄰居James總是晚回家，他們分享菸的時候總是在深夜。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 寫給蘭帕茶會合本《SUGAR》的內文，題目是第四次晚歸。

 

 

 

　　家居服的下襬沾了一塊淡橙色的污漬，Percival用指關節將滑下鼻梁的眼鏡往上推，左手捏著他吃到一半的帕尼尼，右手指尖上都是起司。他才剛洗過被咖啡染色的刺繡桌巾，現在盯著那塊切片蕃茄留下的印記有些失神。Percival討厭麻煩事，所以他凡事都很小心，Fassbinder電影的一半時間內就必須實行兩次意外清潔，顯然以往敏銳的精神不在凌晨時刻站在他這邊。

　　肥皂水潑在新換的素色睡衣上，他對著洗手台打哈欠。這持續一陣子了，站著時感到疲累，躺下又清醒無比。初稿沒有如期完成，兩天前就該截止的進度目前只有六千字和閃爍不停地游標，包括他刻意塞進去的冗贅用語。Percival帶著濕漉漉的雙手窩回沙發，突然對帕尼尼失去了興趣，他或許會將它拆解開來吃，以防煎蛋或生菜跌進他懷裡。

 

　　慘白又少語的城市人在電影中望向鏡頭外，獨居男子開始翻找公寓裡每一格抽屜，希望可以在某個角落撈出一根Winston。他急切地想擦開打火機，讓彈跳的火苗燃燒紙菸盡頭，燒灼的邊緣如潮水往濾嘴的方向退去，從橘黃漲至鮮紅然後成為層層剝落的餘燼，順帶將他的瓶頸一起吹散，深信只要攝取幾口尼古丁和焦油今晚他就可以滿足的入睡。

　　到處都沒有。他甚至將其中一個堆滿雜物紀念品的抽屜倒過來，只為了看看底部有沒有夾著一根菸卷。這實在有些狼狽，Percival環伺不算整齊卻也不至雜亂的住家，赤足站在地毯上，從外頭飄來令他飢餓的菸燃味。

　　他對人工纖維過敏，不知道為什麼客廳卻擺了一張尼龍地毯，大概是幾年沒見面的親戚送的聖誕禮物。Percival深深呼吸，苦澀、可以助眠的氣味鮮明熱切。

　　一個漂浮的菸圈恰巧和滿月的外緣重合，是Dunhill，作家平常不抽這個牌子的。接著他注意到他的鄰居，左手夾著長菸露出微笑，Percival已經搬過來幾個月，卻沒見過這位身穿格紋襯衫的男子，就算兩戶的窗台緊緊挨著。

　　「我打擾到你了嗎？」對方說著一口倫敦腔，修整過的髮型被風吹得有些凌亂，菸雲撲往Percival的方向。「抱歉，味道一定飄進你的公寓裡了。」  
　　他作勢要在裝台上按熄那支Fine Cut，Percival的一天已經夠糟了，他不能讓那隻菸在他面前熄滅。

　　「不，」他脫口而出，甚至有些莽撞，大概是因為他太久沒好好睡一覺了，「相反的，我正找不到菸。」

　　「真不湊巧，這也是我的最後一支了，但如果你不介意，我們可以分享。」

 

 

　　Percival在此時此刻對Dunhill改觀，它嚐來甜美又熱辣，緊繃的腦皮質鬆懈開來發出隱晦的喀噠聲，他將菸遞回給James，他的鄰居有個普遍英國男人的名字，自己則否。

　　「Percy聽起來像是Le Carré筆下的人物。」菸雲從他說話時開闔的唇間溢出，Percival喜歡Le Carré，但他不願意躋身其中。James則感覺來自Ian Fleming，但若這麼說會過份取悅他的鄰居。  


　　濾嘴上有James的溫度和溽氣。他慎重且用力的吸了一口，如同在漂浮，那團輕煙在他的肺裡繞了一圈，像是順撫，也像鄰居的談笑風生。  


　　「我是個攝影師。」James充滿活力卻不令人生厭，他忙著和Percival生動的描述四十八個小時前他在馬略卡島上被野狗追擊、班機延遲讓他在機場的座椅上睡了兩夜、錢包裡只剩五歐元的旅程。Percival不能決定是這個故事迷人還是James更有魅力，或許兩者兼具。

　　「最後總是最好的。」攝影師並攏兩指，穩穩夾著濾嘴將手伸過窗台邊緣，橫越到Percival的唇邊，示意交由他結束這支菸。  


　　Percival認為自己沒有讀錯James的眼神，混雜著喜悅、邀請和微小卻閃爍的欲求，他偏頭、伸長肢體將雙唇含住潮濕發軟的濾嘴、靠在男人的皮膚上，他們兩人同享的癮在他口中燃燒殆盡。  


　　「我們一起共進晚餐吧，陌生人。」James在他的手壓在Percival唇上時說。  


　　 _這是個約會嗎？_ Percival沒有問出口。 _但是管他的呢，就算是約會。_ 作家告訴自己。  


　　「好，」幾秒後他吐出菸霧說，「當然。」

 

 

-

　　「如果我說我想要借用你的窗台會不會太過分？」

　　凌晨三點Percival還醒著，但不代表他會喜歡有人在這個時間按電鈴。  


　　「你不覺得我可能睡了嗎？」

　　「你正在看Carol Reed，顯然還沒打算睡，」James從門框和公寓主人之間的縫隙往裡面看，Percival想擋住他的視線，「所以能讓我借用你的窗台嗎？」

　　（「你居然還沒丟掉這張地毯。」男人邊說邊橫越客廳。「過了冬天再說。」作家推著他的背催促他走上樓梯。）

　　幸運的是攝影師沒有鎖窗的習慣。

　　「或許我可以放一份備份鑰匙在你家。」

　　「或許你該學會帶鑰匙出門。」Percival的語氣引來James上彎的嘴角，攝影師的指尖碰觸他懸在欄杆上的手腕，沿著外延、骨感的輪廓線往袖口裡面滑， _裡面_ 。Percival的內心發出高亢嘶聲，就像一根被擾動的鋼弦。

　　James道了晚安，Percival才想到或許不是Dunhill改了配方，而是獨自一人的滋味總是有些不同。

 

 

 

 

-

 

　　蘇格蘭人踏進來時感覺一切都變了。

　　編輯的手裡端著厚厚一疊影印紙，Percival能從露出來的邊角看見折損的凹痕和狂亂的鋼筆墨跡。他縮在襯衫裡，沒有人會想要惹Merlin或拖欠他的稿，Percival捧著馬克杯的手心都出汗了。

　　「你最近抽Dunhill？」Merlin說，接著坐在公寓主人吃早餐的座位上，啜了一口茶。

 

　　窗台地狹小空間撫慰了他被公事擰碎的心，或是因為Merlin看穿他改變習性的焦慮。該做一道複雜到不必思考外務的料理，Percival咬著小指側邊，嗅到市集飄來的焦脆面皮香。James的客廳依舊悄然無聲，他回到室內捲起袖子。

　　翻炒蘑菇和雞胸肉時他抽空點了根菸，木鏟前端有些焦糖色，作家低垂視線，分神想著不知道攝影師喜不喜歡洛林鹹派。老天，他驚覺，鄰居在他最近的思緒裡佔著太多空間，這肯定算不上健康。

　　烤箱散發溫暖的熱度，香味溢出時Percival窩在沙發裡小憩，他安穩且快速地墜入淺眠，眼鏡在鼻梁上被壓歪了一邊。派烤好的聲音清脆地喚醒他，天空已經化成整片黑絲絨。

　　寬大袖口有個乳色硬塊，他用拇指輕輕刮除。隔壁窗戶還暗著，最近開始進入令Percival難以離開暖氣的寒冬，甚至有幾片雪飄到通紅的鼻尖上。

 

　　電磁爐上開始燒起慢燉的湯，但他正站在鄰居的門前，捧著包好的半份鹹派。Kieślowski擁有令他身陷豐沛情感的魔力，而某部分作家的內心如同鏡頭下的紅一樣濃厚恍惚。

　　現在也是，他站在清冷的石階上一分鐘了，卻沒有按響電鈴。James還沒回家，他考慮的是該不該將鹹派放進郵箱裡；或至少該留張字條，表達這份派是友好的心意，並非什麼具威脅性的可疑東西。

　　他回到暖爐邊放鬆手指關節，寫下： _親愛的James，希望你不介意我在炒內餡時抽了菸。 -Percival_  


　　墨水甚至還選了鄰居眼睛的顏色。作家的臉頰被冷空氣凍得通紅，他將箋紙和派小心翼翼地放進信箱裡，他是多緊張才站在郵箱前不斷推自己的眼鏡，思考這到底是不是個好主意。唇角淌出凝白水氣， _管他呢，就算這是討好。_ 接著回到廚房關掉了滾開的湯。

　　

　　隔日還未到中午，就給自己斟了一杯威士忌，有隻鴿子停在窗台，老是搶盤裡的司康餅碎屑。Percival有些後悔把食物塞進某人的信箱裡，Merlin若是知道大概會挑起雙眉表達最小程度的驚訝。

　　玄關躺著一封對折信紙，裡面夾著一張纖維紙基相片，捏著邊角他才看清楚。

　　如果說Percival的內心波瀾不驚那絕對是騙人的。他的心跳有些失速。作家看見自己在窗台的模糊輪廓，在未眠的破曉中佇立；那是個沁冷的晨曦，卻擁有炙熱絢爛，照片中的他偏頭倚在右肩上，好似經歷清醒的夢。

　　拍攝時間遠比他們初次見面還要早，那時作家還戴著前一副圓框眼鏡。他緩緩地將視線移向那張信紙，上面拖著一個長長的微笑，就像James的豪不吝嗇。

　　 _親愛的Percy，你像天使一樣 :)  -Lancelot_  


　　鄰居開了他本名一個的優雅玩笑，但是作家的嘴角並沒有上揚。雙手裡的物什輕盈又沈重，簡直稱得上示愛。

　　噢，示愛。他內心謂嘆。

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

　　Percival在天黑後醒來，倫敦下著大雪、世界嘈雜，Coppola的電影此時就像默劇般安靜。他滑下床開始寫有關臥底特務的故事，有繽紛的色彩、迷人的偽裝身份、精緻的高科技道具，如同老式007般浪漫。他煮了一壺濃郁的茶，想像著炎熱的阿根廷、高山裡的小木屋和隱身森林中端著鏡頭的James。

　　他又開始重新看Jarmusch和Neil Jordan，半夜包在毯子裡、在凍寒中吃著五顏六色的冰淇淋。鄰居到南美洲出差的期間他菸抽得少，替代品是24小時都冒著熱氣的早餐茶。

　　James可能問過幾次他喜歡哪家餐廳，那場約會始終沒有成真，但顯然很值得掛心。

　　「吃頓晚餐，然後我們回來，喝點酒，放我上次挑的唱片。」

　　攝影師的聲音慵懶又沙啞，出發去南美洲之前他們在窗台上再次分享一根菸，那日剛好是雪停的夜晚。James用榛色的雙眼吻他，落在眼角、鼻尖和唇上。未成形的晚餐、未成形的吻、未成形的性。

　　Percival擰熄已經到盡頭的菸，聽著James說著要去趕飛機、回到屋內收拾行李的聲響，他在二樓目送James搭上計程車，攝影師在遠去前對他揮手。

　　作家後悔沒有抓著鄰居的圍巾和大衣領口，深深地吻他的嘴唇，幾個月前他們就該做這件事。天色漸漸被刷成粉白，作家拉上遮光窗簾，窩進床被裡沈睡。

 

　　靈感就像急流一樣湧進他的腦海，為這個特務故事勾勒出完整的輪廓，經過幾個密集的工作天，將文字寄給Merlin後他想給自己烤千層麵。

　　『我還以為你不寫這類型小說。』編輯省掉所有問候，在電話裡開門見山的說，在句末有濃厚的蘇格蘭腔。

　　「是你老是要我走出舒適圈的。」此時他正往鍋裡面撒起司。

　　『好吧好吧，我會幫你向上面問問，但是結果我並不保證，』他停了停，換成近似朋友聊天的口吻，『但是它很有趣，我喜歡這個故事。』

　　能得到Merlin的稱讚，身為一個作家大概也不需要更多了。

　　離James回國還有三天，他將等待的時間都花在電影、睡眠和尋找一套適合的西裝，之前那份未完成的工作已經被拋諸腦後。

　　『老闆喜歡，他要你明天早上十一點線上開會；還有他希望可以出版成圖像小說，我等等會聯絡Harry看他有沒有興趣。還有，晚宴愉快。』

　　答錄機發出長長的機械音，吐掉下午三點的牙膏泡沫，他一點也不好奇為什麼Merlin知道他有場晚餐約會。開會時間正是他睡得正好的時候，他又換了另一件襯衫，並在領帶和蝴蝶結之間猶豫不決。

 

　　晚間九點五十分，他給了服務員小費，空腹走出餐廳。

　　James沒有出席，可能是飛機延誤，或是旅途有意外耽擱。作家決定要走回自己的公寓，在餐廳等待的空擋他忍不住想著一些酸酸的假設，例如James並不想約會，或是他總是對朋友調情。

　　作家把鼻尖埋進圍巾中，眼鏡起霧。特務的故事就像情書，而他像個戀人一樣內心焦灼，只因為不完美的計畫而惴惴不安。沿途買了一瓶要價不斐的威士忌，作家打算回公寓替自己煎一份肋排，再喝光這瓶酒，接著睡到中午過後。

 

　　晚間十一點四十二分，他在公寓門前連續打了兩個噴嚏，幾乎感覺不到自己的耳朵，倫敦起了濃厚的霧，鑰匙迷失在全身上下的某個口袋，他的手指也在狹小的空間中游離。

　　「你忘了帶鑰匙？」

　　「喔， _操！_ 」

　　作家手裡的酒差點摔在階梯上，James的鼻尖離他的臉大概只有幾公分的距離。攝影師穿著不合時宜的運動外套，拉著行李箱，看來急需要一個溫暖擁抱的樣子，令Percival既惱怒又動心。

　　「我很抱歉，親愛的Percy，過海關時出了點問題，他們以為我把可疑的東西縫在你的禮物裡。」他眨眼睛，聳起肩膀、齒列打顫，「還有我將鑰匙帶出門，但絕對是半路搞丟了，可以借我你的窗台嗎？」

　　「不行，」作家捏緊威士忌，嗅到空氣的溫度漸升，「那是我的窗台。」

　　「真心抱歉，親愛的，但是你也必須給我補償你的機會。」

　　終於找到了那串金屬小東西，他扭開鎖孔踏進玄關，Percival看著還待在門外的Lancelot，攝影師露出討喜的可憐表情。

　　「我想吃煎肋排，」作家輕輕地開口，聲音低到只有他們聽得見。「還有，明天早上十點半要負責叫我起床。」

 

　　在喝酒之前Percival先嚐到更多的是南半球夏季的氣息，和在隆冬中滾燙的內在核心。

　　以及，James送了一張羊毛地毯。作家隔天掙扎著從暖床中離開，卻在線上會議中等待遲到的Harry兩個小時。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
